Idol Storm
Idol Storm (アイドルの嵐) is a new collaborative series by Eurovisionprecurefan, Hickmanm, Cure Wonder, SingMeloetta, Amathist1998, HanasakiTsubomi997, CureHibiki, CureLightning, Yoshi0001, The One Who Is Interested In Idols and AisuShironami. Plot The idol group that is just starting out, Starclub, has a bond that is stronger than a storm! Within their school, Tsubasa Idol Academy, they are, slowly but surely, beginning their takeover! Characters Yuuka Amano ' ('Avery in the english dub) The rapper of the group, who also excels at dancing. She is a cool-type idol and Her theme color is azure. Yume Kawaii Yume is very introverted, and applied to Tsubasa Idol Academy to start a new life with confidence. Her theme color is celeste. Ri Midoriki Ri is autistic, and she became an idol to improve her social interactions and to better express her emotions and feelings, as well as to continue her family's idol legacy. Her theme color is magenta. Madoka Mino Madoka was born with a very weak body and a habit to reverse into a child-like state whenever she feels negative emotions. Her theme color is pastel pink. Sakura Chinen (Heather in the english dub) Sakura loves musical theater, and became an idol to focus on her singing. She is a cute-type idol and Her theme color is purple. Akane Kenjou Akane is the heiress to her wealthy family's fortune, however, she did not know what she wanted to do with her life before becoming an idol. Her theme color is red. Noemi Kagamine (Naomi in the english dub) A girl who has wanted to become an idol despite her stage fright. Her theme color is orange. Hibiki Kurosawa (Holly Melody in the english dub) Hibiki is very open and friendly, but is struggling to find what she's best at. She is also known for her confidence and passion for being an idol. She is a cool-type idol and Her theme color is mint green. Kira Akarui (Daisy in the english dub) Kira is a cheerful girl who loves to dance and is very open, but doesn't have many friends. She wanted to become an idol to sing and dance and make more friends. She is a pop-type idol and her theme color is yellow. Rebecca Utsukushi Rebecca is a positive 13-year-old girl who often speaks english in her sentences. Her catchphrase is "Lovely~!" (ラブリ Raburi~!). Her theme color is lavender. Alice Skye Alice is a transfer student from America who, despite loving to design outfits as the daughter of a famous fashion model, wants to follow the path of an idol however, is frightened to due to her mother's legacy. Her idol color is green. Honoka Aizawa (Cadence in the english dub) Honoka is daughter of classical musicians who dreamed of becoming an idol rather than continuing her parents path in classical music. She's very honest and straightforward. Sometimes, her words are too honest and people sometimes see her as a rude person. She is a sexy-type idol and Her idol color is aqua. Gallery Idol Storm promo.png|Idol Storm Starclub_peace.png|The unit Amano Yuuka2.png|Yuuka Kawaii Yume.png|Yume Ri.png|Ri Madoka.png|Madoka Sakura.png|Sakura Akane.png|Akane Noemi.png|Noemi Hibiki new.png|Hibiki Kira.png|Kira Rebecca.png|Rebecca Alice Skye.png|Alice Skye Aisu-honoka2.png|Honoka Trivia *This is the first manga to have an autistic character. Category:Series Category:Idol Storm Category:Lightning-chan Category:User:Eurovisionprecurefan Category:HibikiSeries Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Hickmanm Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Amathist1998 Category:User:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Yoshi0001 Category:User:The One Who Is Interested In Idols Category:AisuShironami